El valor de un gryffindor
by vdha-96
Summary: Ya no hay más Voldemort y Harry decide confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica que le gusta... y que mejor día que el 14 de febrero... es decir el día del amor y la amistad? Le saldrá todo como él desea? O será todo al reves?


**Hola muchachos como están? Hoy le traigo un one-shot algo corto, este lo usé para participar en el concurso de potterfics…. No gané pero bueh aunque sea lo intenté, espero que les guste, nos vemos al final**

_**El Valor de un Gryffindor**_

-Oye Harry ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?-le preguntó Ron a Harry

-Disculpa Ron, estaba…. Pensando-le contestó Harry

-¿Sigues pensando en esa chica misteriosa de la que nunca me has dicho nada?-le cuestionó su amigo

-Así es Ron, no lo puedo evitar, me trae vuelto loco

-Ya lo veo, ni por mi hermana te vi así. Bueno yo me iré a acostar, mañana será mi oportunidad para recuperar a Hermione-y con eso se fue.

Harry se quedó viendo las llamas de la chimenea por otros 30 minutos hasta que el cuadro de la dama gorda se abrió y por este entró la causa de la perturbación de Harry

-Hola Harry, no esperaba verte despierto-le dijo su querida y hermosa amiga Hermione Granger

-Hola Hermione, quería esperar a que llegaras, siempre llegas de tus rondas de Premio Anual a las 10:30-la chica se sonrojó y Harry sonrió

-No sabía que tuvieras controlados mis horarios de entrada y salida-le dijo en broma

-Sabes que no es eso, solo que me gusta asegurarme de que estás bien-la chica sonrió esta vez y se sentó al lado del ojiverde

-Oye, mañana es San Valentín-le dijo la castaña después de un bostezo

-Sí, lo sé-le contestó el pelinegro

-¿Piensas decirme quien es la chica misteriosa que tiene la mente de mi mejor amigo tan ocupada?

-No, por lo menos no aún

-¿Eso quiere decir que me lo dirás luego?

-Tal vez, si las cosas salen bien, y si me dices quien es el chico que te tiene loca-le dijo con curiosidad

-Pues tampoco pienso decírtelo aún, hagamos un trato, mañana en la noche nos lo diremos, ¿sí? Sería una buena forma de disfrutar el día de la amistad, contándonos nuestros secretos

-Bien, no me parece mala idea, mañana entonces….

-De acuerdo, es un trato, ahora me iré a acostar…. Estoy agotada, que descanses-ambos se levantaron y Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry antes de irse a su habitación

Y con el pensamiento de declararse al día siguiente subió a su dormitorio

Después de la batalla final sus amigos habian comenzado una relación que después de una semana ya había terminado por decisión de ella, cosa que a Harry le había aliviado gracias al hecho de que desde que Tom estuvo a punto de matar a Hermione en la batalla final Harry se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para él. Por esta misma razón no retomó su relación con Ginny, ya que su corazón le pertenecía enteramente a Hermione

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó exaltado, el día anterior había hecho un pedido de flores para dárselas a Hermione y justo el ruido de la lechuza golpetear su ventana con estas, fue lo que le despertó

-Ya voy-el chico las tomó entre sus manos y la lechuza se fue-ahora la parte difícil-vio las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas y tragó saliva, sería difícil burlarlas, pero se había preparado pidiéndole a George que le regalara unos zapatos con ventosas que había estado vendiendo últimamente, este se los dio sin chistar y esperaba que su plan funcionara. Se acercó a las escaleras y cuando pisó el primer escalón las escaleras se volvieron tobogán y en ese instante Harry pisó con fuerza para activar las ventosas

-Funcionó-exclamó sonriente al notar que estaba efectivamente pegado al tobogán. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró llegar a la puerta del dormitorio femenino de séptimo y por consiguiente al de Hermione. Una vez dentro pudo ver que la castaña seguía dormida a diferencia de Parvati y Lavender, las cuales habian vuelto para cursar nuevamente su año en Hogwarts

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?-le cuestionó la rubia en un susurro para no despertar a Hermione

-Lo siento Lavender, lo que pasa es que vine a….-el chico se sonrojó un poco y vio a Hermione

-Oh míralo Lav, vino a dejarle flores a Hermione-dijo con emoción Parvati

-Oh, ya veo, eso cambia todo, aunque creo que se te adelantaron-y ante la mirada confundida del ojiverde Lavender señaló a la ventana donde varias lechuzas se mantenían esperando a que Hermione despertara para entregarle sus flores. Ante esto Harry no pudo evitar poner una mueca, molesto

-Descuida, ya que fuiste más original que ellos, dejaremos que dejes las tuyas sobre su regazo-le dijo Parvati con una sonrisa

-¿En serio? Gracias chicas, son las mejores-dijo aún susurrando y sin tiempo que perder dejó el ramillete de tulipanes delicadamente en las piernas de Hermione. Antes de irse decidió dejarle una nota anónima

_Te llevo amando y admirando en secreto más tiempo del que yo mismo admito, y sin embargo no logro confesar mis sentimientos frente a frente, espero perdones mi cobardía, pero todo tu ser me deja más desarmado que un mago sin su varita. Tal vez hoy me decida a confesarte lo que siento en persona y claro sabrás quien soy, pero por ahora esto es lo más que puedo hacer_

_Espero que disfrutes mucho este día, porque cuando te vea créeme que yo lo haré_

_Por siempre tuyo aunque no lo sepas: SY_

Ese era el toque perfecto, así Hermione no sabría quien era, él sabía el por qué de esas letras

Cuando volvió a su habitación curiosamente ya Ron estaba despierto

-Harry ¿Dónde estabas? Primera vez que despierto temprano y tu no estabas

-Hola Ron, disculpa, estaba…. Ocupándome de algo- en eso notó que Ron tenía unas flores en sus manos-¿y esas flores?

-¿Esto? Pues es mi pequeño intento de recuperar a Hermione- contestó con una sonrisa. Esta era otra razón por la cual Harry no se había animado a confesar sus sentimientos, sabía que Ron la seguía queriendo y sentiría que lo estaba traicionando

-Oh, ya veo, bueno vayamos a desayunar-sabía que Ron jamás se negaría ante tal petición y se fueron a desayunar, aunque no sin antes enviarle mediante Pig las flores a Hermione. Ya cuando llevaban unos minutos comiendo llegó Hermione con una gran sonrisa en su rostro con las flores y carta de Harry en brazos

-Hola chicos-les dijo alegremente, sentándose como siempre al lado de Harry

-¿Y esas flores?-le preguntó Ron claramente celoso

-Pues no sé, me las dejaron esta mañana sobre mi cama, no sé cómo se las habrán ingeniado, ni cómo supieron que mis flores favoritas son los tulipanes blancos- dijo risueña -y miren la carta que me dejó-y ambos leyeron la carta dejada por Harry-que bello, me muero por conocerlo-antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo, la directora McGonagall anunció

-Bueno jóvenes, en vista del día que es hoy les cederé el día libre para que disfruten, las carrozas a Hogsmeade están disponibles para llevarlos-todos comenzaron a hablar y cuando Harry fue a invitar a Hermione, Ron se le adelantó

-Oye Hermione, quieres que vayamos juntos a dar unas vueltas por Hogsmeade?

-Pero si siempre estamos los 3 juntos Ron- dijo la chica sin notar la emoción que tenía Ron cuando este hizo la petición

-Ehm, si pero…. Harry va a ir con Luna ¿no Harry?-el aludido tenía unas grandísimas ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos

-Sí, hace días que no hablo con ella-seguidamente se levantó y fue a invitar a Luna para que fuera con él

-Descuida, sé que querías ir con Hermione pero Ron se te adelantó, pero no te preocupes, te daré una mano-el muchacho no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír, por algo adoraba a Luna Lovegood. Una vez en Hogsmeade dieron unas vueltas antes de que Luna fuera a distraer a Ron que tenía a Hermione atosigada con halagos

-Hola chicos, Ronald podrías acompañarme y aconsejarme cual escoba puedo comprarme, es que me llaman mucho la atención y quiero que un experto me aconseje-le dijo la rubia con su tono soñador

-¿Luna no puede ser en otro momento? Estoy algo…. Ocupado

-No será mucho tiempo, por favor-Ron debía admitir que a esos ojos hermosos nadie podría resistirse

-Herms ¿Te importa?-le preguntó deseando que dijera que se quedara

-No Ron, vayan con total tranquilidad-les dijo con gran felicidad de poderse quitárselo de encima. Ambos se fueron y a los minutos Harry llegó con Hermione

-¿Disfrutando del día del amor y la amistad?-le dijo desde atrás tapando sus ojos

-Jaja, que simpático Harry-le contestó ella mientras se quitaba las manos de su amigo-y no, realmente no la he pasado tan bien como desearía ¿Y tú y Luna?

-Bien, disfrutando de sus ocurrencias-Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse celosa de que Luna hubiese pasado ese rato con Harry a solas-no has sabido nada de tu admirador secreto?

-No, me muero de ganas por saber quién es

-¿En serio? Inclusive si lo conocieras y te agradara, te volverías su novia?-se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, pero debía saberlo

-Pues… creo que sí

-¿Y olvidarías al chico que tanto te gusta?

-Pues….

-Hermione ya regresé-anunció Ron-disculpa la tardanza, Luna estaba algo insistente, gracias por entretenerla Harry, ya puedes volver con Luna-y muy contra su voluntad Harry se fue en busca de la rubia

-¿Le dijiste?-le preguntó al verlo

-No pude-contestó el ojiverde

-Eres un caso Harry-el resto del día Harry trató de agarrar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara, pero Ron era peor que un mosquito en un banco de sangre. Cuando al fin volvieron de ese fatídico día, Harry volvió a perder su oportunidad cuando Draco Malfoy, que se había vuelto muy amigo de Hermione, se la llevó de la mano

-Maldita sea una y mil veces, y te haces llamar Gryffindor-se reclamó a sí mismo en la sala de menesteres-ok, ya es suficiente, vas a ir ahora mismo a la sala común y le dirás lo que sientes sí o sí, se acabó el chico miedoso-y con nueva determinación fue rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor dispuesto a decirle todo lo que sentía. Justo al llegar frente a la dama gorda dijo la contraseña con rapidez y cuando entró deseó no haberlo hecho. Lo primero que vio fue a Hermione y Ron besándose, eso lo destruyó por completo. Con el alma destrozada se fue corriendo rumbo a la torre de astronomía

Llevaba una hora dejando salir las lágrimas silenciosamente hasta que sintió pasos que llegaban a donde él estaba y se las secó con rapidez

-Harry? al fin te encuentro, te he estado buscando hace rato. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora, son las 11 PM

-Disculpa haberte preocupado, vine aquí a pensar

-Oh, ya veo-y se sentó a su lado

-Ya apareció el misterioso?

-No, pero dudo que sea necesario que lo encuentre, encontré algo mejor-dicho esto tomó la mano de Harry

-Ya veo, después de todo sería una pérdida de tiempo buscar un chico con las iniciales SY-en lo que dijo esto, Hermione sonrió enormemente y simplemente se lanzó sobre él para besarlo y Harry aunque confundido correspondió. Después de un minuto Hermione se levantó y Harry habló

-¿Pero qué….?

-Si hubieses visto bien la nota de mi ``admirador´´ hubieses notado que arranqué la parte donde decía las iniciales y de este modo, la única manera en la cual podrías saberlo sería si la hubieses escrito-Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de que no había notado ese detalle cuando Hermione le mostró la carta

-Pero que pasó con Ron y Draco…. Te vi….

-Cuando fui con Draco, me dio consejos para terminar de animarme a confesar mis sentimientos y pues con Ron…. El beso que le di fue de despedida, le dije que no podíamos volver porque no lo amaba

-Por el chico misterioso?-preguntó queriendo saber si ese chico era o no él

-Pues si, y si sabes asociar bien las cosas sabrás que eres tú-dicho esto se volvieron a besar

-Te amo Hermione, fui un ciego

-No importa, al fin estamos juntos- desde las escaleras de la torre, Luna los observó, sonrió enormemente y se fue-pero explícame lo de las iniciales

-Pues son las letras finales de mis nombres, S = James y la Y= Harry

-Muy inteligente-y continuaron besándose tiernamente bajo la luz de una Luna.

**Fin**

**y aquí termina, les dije que sería corto, en fin, espero les haya gustado…. Le doy un agradecimiento especial a mi hermana quien me echo una mano perfeccionando varios detalles del fic…. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
